What next?
by AAEL ELAA
Summary: it's Annabeth's birthday and Percy promises to take her to dinner. but what happens when he misses their date?PERCEBETH
1. empousa

hi, this is our first fanfiction story and we would like no bad reviews, thanks. Just so you know there are two of us(in the account) and the disclaimer was written by AAEL NOT ME the author of this story ELAA. (Those are our pen names NOT our real names)

We own nothing except the idea and it's awesomeness, and maybe our crazy minds.

ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN THE EVIL WRITER MAKING US WAIT A WHOLE YEAR FOR THE NEXT STORY! We like exclamation points. More like ELAA likes exclamation points.

* * *

Percy p.o.v.

Percy was in a near death situation… again. Here he was fighting empousa and he needed to pick up his girlfriend in ten minutes. They had only been together for three months and he really did not want her mad at him. Sometimes he really hated the demigod part of his life. "Die!"**AN Again with the exclamation points...** one of the empousa shouted. "Rather not" Percy said "but you can" and he slashed her neck off.

Annabeth p.o.v.

Where was he? She had been waiting out in the cold for fifteen minutes. And it was her sixteenth birthday. Percy had promised to take her out for a nice monster free dinner. She hoped he had a good excuse. Ever since she met him Annabeth had had a crush on him. But she should have known he did not like her that sighed. Annabeth would wait 10 more minuets then go home

* * *

thanks for reading review's are appreciated. Also this story was by ELAA not AAEL! **YET I EDITED IT AND ADDED THE PREMIUEM MIXTURE OF CRAZINESS! **Just so you know the bold is always the person not writing the story. like now I am writing the story so she is in bold when she writes the story I will be in bold. then the bold writing will look more sane but for now...

tatat

ELAA&AAEL


	2. boy trouble

yeahhh!chapter 2!StoryWebber, Sorry about that. **We are kind of new here and trying to figure out things**!

disclaimer: we own nothing** but the epicness of our story**

my story

* * *

Percy p.o.v.

Percy looked at the watch Tyson had given him. "Crap" he was 10 minuets late. "Ooowwww" Percy whirled around and cut the empousa, who had scratched him, in half, but another seemed to take her place. Annabeth was going to kill him. He was boyfriend road kill. Cut, slash. He killed more and more empousa. The empousa kept coming back like they weren't dying...No Annabeth said all monsters go tartarus when killed. He had to get out of here, and get to Annabeth. Percy was done with empousa "get out of here!"

Annabeth p.o.v.

"Hey sweet heart" this guy had ben fallowing Annabeth for the last half hour ever since he had seen her on her way home. He was getting on her nerves. "Go away! I have a boyfriend!" she shouted " as unreliable as he is" Annabeth added under her breath. "I heard that" he said "so why don't I replace him" "NO ONE WILL EVER REPLACE PERCY" she shouted. "That's right" Percy said coming up behind the dude. "And her boyfriend will have something to say to you if you don't lay of" " I don't think so" Percy was like a foot shorter than the other dude. Thump, Percy had kicked him right in the chest. "Get out of here" "fine "the other dude said with a sneer "fine". "Annabeth I am so sorry I" "Stick it Percy I don't want your apology's I want an explanation" Annabeth interrupted.

* * *

I know it's short but this is what I have so far. thanks for reading please review.

ELAA


	3. forgiven

chapter 3 the 3rd and final!

disclaimer: I own nothing. **we own nothing!** ok WE own nothing.

* * *

_"stick it Percy I don't want your apologies I want an explanation."_

PERCY P.O.V.

"I was walking along to come pick you up...Annabeth"

"Percy don't Annabeth me give me an explanation or I will dump you"

"Annabeth"

"PERCY EXPLAIN" she said in a steely voice.

"Annabeth duck now" the urgency in his voice made her listen to him. He jumped over her and cut in half the empousa that had been about to sink her fangs in to Annabeth's neck. Suddenly they were surrounded. "this is why I was late "Percy said exasperated. They faced down the monsters back to back once again.

"Kill now talk later" Annabeth shouted back. Percy doubted Annabeth was ever going to forgive him and it had been an accident. He didn't want to be late. "watch out seaweed brain," Annabeth shouted, "duck". she sliced an empousa that had been behind him.

ANNABETHS P.O.V.

Annabeth was very upset she new in her heart that he had not meant to be late. But he was really good at fighting and he had the freaking curse of Achilles. On top of that it was just a couple of empousa. All this went through annabeths head as they finished off the empousa. They were finally all gone.

"Annabeth really I am so sorr..."

" I know Percy and I will forgive you IF dinner makes up for it"

"it will I promise."

EPILOUGE

In the back of a restraint two teenagers sat holding hands and eating. The boy leaned over and kissed the girl and that is how they stayed for a very long time.

* * *

love it? like it? hate it? review!

ELAA


End file.
